Vocabulary
Ghost Recon Online forums and in game messages are flooded with a very particular vocabulary, consisting of various acronyms, and words. This page will be host to all these terms and phrases that are so commonly thrown around. Acronyms *'ADS:' Aim Down Sight. *'AR:' Assault Rifle, an Assault primary weapon. *'BH:' B'e'''h'ind, used to make other players aware of an enemy who managed to sneak into the back of the team. *'''CQB/CQC: Close-Quaters Battle/Combat, combat taking place at small distances (less than 25 meters). *'DPS:' Damage Per Second. *'FPS:' 1.) First-Person Shooter, a shooter in which you play the game through the eyes of your character. 2.) Frames Per Second, used to measure how fast or how smoothly your computer is displaying the game. *'FT': Fireteam (see technical words) *'GG:' Good Game. *'GR:' 1.) Good Round (multiple rounds make up a match). 2.) Ghost Recon. *'GRO: '''Ghost Recon Online. *'LMG:' Light Machine Gun, a Specialist primary weapon. *'LFG/LFT:' Looking For Group/Team, used when looking to join someone's fireteam. *'NN:' Nice 'Nade, when a player makes an impressive kill using a grenade. *'ROF:' Rate Of Fire, how fast a gun can fire, usually given in rounds per minute. *'RPM: Rounds Per Minute, a measure of how fast a gun can fire. *'''SMG: Submachine Gun, a Recon primary weapon. *'SR': Sniper Rifle, a Recon primary weapon. *'TPS:' Third-Person Shooter. *'VFG': Vertical Fore Grip, a weapon attachment used to reduce recoil while not in cover. Technical Words *'Cap (n.):' Capture zone, the colored grid on the ground in which players need to stand on to capture. *'Cap (v.):' To capture a capture zone. *'Dolphin Dive:' The act of quickly going prone in order to avoid enemy fire, while simultaneously returnning fire. *'Dropshoot:' See dolphin dive. *'Fireteam:' A group of two to four players who are always matched together on the same team. *'Flank (n.):' Any direction of combat other than the head-on direction. (If you're looking at the front line of combat, the flank is to your left and right and behind you.) *'Flank (v.):' To attack an enemy from the side or behind, relative to the direction of head-on combat. *'Lane:' A high-traffic, usually straight passage. Excellent areas for snipers to cover. *'Ping (v.):' To illuminate an enemy with oracle. *'Point:' See cap (n.). *'Pop (v.):' To disable an active Aegis shield, either by shooting down energy reserves or by killing the user. *'Prone:' Lying on your stomach. *'Run and gun:' A combat technique in which you rarely or never use cover. Used primarily by Cloak Recons. *'Rush:' All-out attack, usually on a point. Can be done individually or with teammates. *'Suppress:' Keep an enemy from moving or engaging in combat, usually by firing at or around him. Slang *'Auto-Sniper (n.)' - A semi-automatic sniper rifle such as the SR-25 or the SVD. *'Auto-Shotgun (n.)' - A semi-automatic shotgun such as the M1014 or the Model 10. *'Bubble (n.)' - An activated AEGIS shield. *'Impact (n.)' - An impact grenade. *'Nade Spam (v.)' - The act of continually throwing grenades in an attempt to disrupt or kill the opposition. *'Nade Spammer (n.)' - A person who carries out the act of Nade Spamming ''(see above).'' *'Shotty (n.) '- Shotgun *'Wookie - '''An informal term for the Recon Class. Also called '''Cloth Monster'. Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Vocabulary